Debts And Payments
by sanzohakkaigal
Summary: YAOI. Ep18; Sanosuke is gravely injured - the only other person who might be able to pull him back from death's door is the demon Shiranui; but at a cost, one that not many would accept. SanoXShiranui SanoXShinpachi implied! Unbeta-ed!
1. Chapter 1

Debts and payments

YAOI. Ep18; Sanosuke is gravely injured - the only other person who might be able to pull him back from death's door is the demon Shiranui; but at a cost. SanoXShiranui

A/N I'm still really upset over episode 18. Grr. What do they mean by 'we never saw either of them again'? Hmph. But I really loved the chemistry between the two in this episode. The way Shiranui looked at Sano and vice visa. So, I'm going to show in my own way, what happened after the fight with Koudou and the Rasetsu. Why is it that they were never seen again? Read on and review!

Disclamier: I do not own anyone from Hakuouki, they all belong to Idea Factory! But man, how awesome it would be to have them with me. Hahas

Enjoy!

000oo00oo000

"Impossible! They killed all my Rasetsu?" Koudou muttered in disbelief.

His army of Rasetsu that had been perfected to withstand the sun and to regenerate themselves even after been attacked had just been annihilated by a mere human and one demon. There was no way that was possible – and yet, the bodies of his soldiers lay bloodied upon the forested floor and the purple-haired demon was smirking towards his direction.

"I'll send you to hell too Koudou."

Shiranui could almost smile; instead a frown formed on his features as he raised his gun and aimed it directly at the bald forehead of the man before him. He was tired; he had to remove the bullets from his body before he was able to heal himself, he wanted to get this deed over and done with.

"Prepare yourself!"

Tension was so thick within the air surrounding the two men that if it wasn't for the fact that the two were concentrating on each other so deeply, maybe one of them would have been suffocated to death.

Shiranui readied his gun slowly, enjoying the moment for as long as he could. Watching that old fart break into cold sweat was ultimately very entertaining; and Shiranui was determined to make sure he made that old fart remember and regret all that he had done.

Worry and fear were etched upon every wrinkle and every shadow on Koudou's face. Sweat glistered and rolled down the side of his face as he watched with apprehension down the barrel of the gun. Was this the end of his mission? Even before he could help to revive the great Yukimura clan?

The ring of an empty cartridge broke through the veil of silence like a bell in the dead of the night. Shiranui was obviously taken aback as he stared dumbfounded at the gun held within is right palm.

"I'm out of bullets?"

Cursing inwardly for not checking beforehand, Shiranui wondered sadly at how anticlimactic that had been. He quickly cocked the gun open and released the empty bullet shells. Maniac laughter from Koudou distracted him and Shiranui stared at the demon.

"You needed better preparation!" Koudou laughed as he produced a lighted hand-bomb from within his garments.

Apprehension flashed through his head momentarily as he wondered how his body was supposed to regenerate itself when it was in pieces. An unwanted image filtered into his head – bloodied and mangled, his body laid distorted on the ground, a limp or two missing.

"This will finish you off!" Koudou screamed as he pulled back his master arm.

Shiranui stepped back as he watched the bomb wide-eyed. It was impossible for him to insert new bullets and shoot that bomb out of the way in time.

Wind caressed his right cheek as his hair fluttered by him – the spear soared past Shiranui's right side and embedded itself into the bone of Koudou's right arm. Shrieking in pain and shock, Koudou lost grip of the metal ball and watched, as if in slow motion as the ball plummeted down, bounced once in imitation of a ball before exploding into a surge of flames and shrapnel.

Shiranui shielded his eyes from both the brightness of the flames and the force of the explosion. He heard something heavy fall and landed like dead weight into the stream nearby.

"Harada!"

His body was utterly exhausted; having used whatever remaining strength he possessed to throw his spear, Sano knelt down to the ground. Breathing was getting very difficult – it felt like his lungs were on fire. With every breath he took in, he would feel a surge of excruciating pain within his chest cavity – his ribs felt broken, and it would be no surprise of one of them had pierced his lung.

Shiranui knew he had to ensure that Koudou was gone for good. He spun quickly on the balls of his feet and ran towards the direction of the stream – just in time to see the remaining air bubbles disappear from the surface of the water. Within moments the ripples caused by the landing of Koudou diminished and the surface of the stream became still again.

Returning the pistol to his waist, Shiranui strolled back to where Sano was seated. There was a huge patch of spreading red on Sano's coat. There, huddled under a huge tree, Sano sat, clutching the wound by his side; his face deathly pale from blood loss and fatigue was evident in the shadows under his eyes.

"I paid you back for Koufu…"

Sano had a small smile as he muttered those words with difficulty. It hurt for him to even breathe, but his personality made him this way, no matter the situation, Sano had to try and make a tense situation better, even at the expense of his own comfort. Shiranui felt the smile he had suppressed earlier reappear on his lips.

"You're pretty insolent for a lowly human." Shiranui sat down on the other side of the tree; even demons felt tired. Especially at times like this.

"It's over."

"Yeah…" came the reply, barely above a whisper.

Shiranui eyed the wound on Sano's waist once again. The stain had become bigger than before; blood was still seeping through the cloth and covered the fingers that hung on tightly over the injury.

"You remind me of a guy name Takasugi."

Repressed memories flooded his mind as he recalled the times he had spent with that guy. It seemed only yesterday where they met and had disliked each other almost instantly. Yet, it turned out, they became the best of friends after hanging out a few times.

"I should go visit his grave sometime." Shiranui tilted his head slightly and glanced over at the wounded human. "What are you going to do now?"

"Oh yeah. Shinpachi's waiting for me, so I need to hurry to Aizu…" Sano uttered weakly.

The pain was starting to overwhelm him. He felt his fingers go numb as he thought of his best friend; that idiot was probably drinking again, trying not to care about the war that was going on. What was he going to do without Sano's guidance? Although he had never admitted it, Sano knew that Shinpachi was still like a young boy, he was still too immature to survive the world without him by his side.

Sano kept thinking. Thinking of the past, where the few of them would spend their time on a night like this at the dojo, drinking, fighting, just having fun. He didn't even know what he was thinking of when his mind shut down on him.

"I see…" Shiranui turned his gaze back up to the full moon that hung alone against the night sky.

The clouds drifted lazily across the night sky; at times blocking out the rays from the moon. Shiranui sighed deeply and leaned back onto the trunk and stared at the white orb. He could hear the shallow breathing getting softer and lesser with every minute that went by.

000oo00oo000

A/N OMG. I hated myself for having to force myself to re-watch _that_ scene over and over and over again. T_T SANOOO! Argh. Sano is just off with Shiranui! Shiranui saved him! T_T Please let Sano still live… ARGH. Don't kick him out of the story! Pfft.. /rant

Hahas, okays, I guess this means that this will become a chaptered-fic. But who knows when I'll post up the next chapter.. Maybe tomorrow, cause when I have these plot bunnies in my head, I can't get them out unless I write them. AHH. Still upset over episode 18.. T_T Review please. Reviews make my day! Ahhh, Sano used to make my day every time he appeared. ;_;


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Bond

A/N I'm late. Ekk. Hahas, but I hope you 18 readers out there don't mind =) I don't even know if the 18 people who clicked on the link even read the entire chapter. Hahas, but here's chapter 2! Yay! (Cue cheering!) Hahas. Anyways, read and enjoy! Review if you don't find it too much of a hassle and if you want me to know that my fic is being read and appreciated. Hahas =D

Disclaimer: As always I do not own any of the characters. They were all amazingly made by Idea Factory!

000oo00oo000

"No."

Shiranui released a sigh and stole a glance at the limp figure lying motionless on the western-styled bed. He flicked his hair over his shoulder and looked directly into the eyes of the blonde before him.

"Why not? It is I who would have to bear the consequence."

Kazama cursed irritably and sat down on the rich velvet chair – crossing his legs and sending a death glare towards the purple-haired man. Kazama ignored the other two demons and stared out of the window on his left, the moon was descending already, another few more hours and it would be dawn soon.

"Why would you do something like that for a mere human?" Kazama questioned, his gaze still upon the white orb.

Shiranui wondered as well. Why was he going to such lengths to ensure that that primitive-weapon wielder would survive the night and every other night soon after. He followed Kazama's gaze and looked at the moon. _I'll need to visit the grave soon._

"Gut-feeling?" Shiranui laughed.

"That is so like you. You take everything as a game and never think of the consequences afterwards." Kazama growled – glaring directly at the gunman. "It's been years; when will you ever grow up?"

"Takasugi. He reminds me of Takasugi." Shiranui stated as he inverted his gaze onto the unconscious human on the bed.

Amagiri stirred from the corner of the room where he had been observing the two. He glanced over to the human and wondered, in what way did he remind Shiranui of Takasugi. They looked nothing alike; which was because Takasugi had been known for his beauty in the demon clan. Demons generally looked better than humans because of their superior blood - to say that a mere human actually resembled the Great Takasugi was just presumptuous.

"Not in looks." Shiranui pointed out as if he could read the other's mind. "Harada is as reckless as Takasugi, yet he can never seem to stop thinking for others."

"Enough. You do know the elders are going to blow a fuse when they hear about this right? And I am not going to be the one who will have to clean up after the mess you made." Kazama stated; his emotions calmed again.

"By the time those old geezers can do anything, it will be too late. Besides, when have you ever cleaned up after me? Isn't it always the other way around?" Shiranui joked as he smirked his infamous smirk.

"Do whatever you want." Kazama replied as he got up and left the room without a second glance.

Amagiri paused at the side of Shiranui, even though it was for no more than a few seconds, Shiranui understood his feelings. He smiled at the thought of his comrades showing him their rare forms of affection. They actually cared for his well-being. Closing the door behind him, Amagiri followed Kazama to the ritual room; to ready it for the ceremony.

Flopping down onto the bed, Shiranui listened carefully to the steady breathing of the other man. Glancing down at the newly healed wounds on his wrist, Shiranui contemplated whether this was all worth it. Demon's blood was unique after all, just a few drops of it was all that was required to pull Sano away from Death's door.

Closing his eyes to the sound of the soft breaths, Shiranui cleared his mind and calmed his nerves; he had to be prepared for what was going to come next.

000oo00oo000

The smell of incense filled his nostrils even before he entered the room. The door blocking his access was a huge ornate antique – carvings made by demons like him centuries ago retained their original beauty, untainted by the outside world. The handles on which his hands rested on were made of real gold; they were said to have been hand-crafted from blocks of gold cubes. The design on them were exquisite, vines-like designs were carved in as detailed as the real thing.

Breathing out deeply, Shiranui pondered once again on whether what he was doing was worth it all. Everything would change – he might never be able to go out to have fun again along with Kazama and Amagiri. The human world would soon be a place where he would not be able to go freely to, neither would Sanosuke. Would Sanosuke ever blame him for what he was about to do?

His amethyst irises glanced down to the robe he was wearing – made of the finest quality silk, dyed to a perfect jet black, adorned with nothing but a similar black string that held the two sides of the robe together down the middle. His purple hair shone brighter than before in contrast to the black, and he wondered once more if what he was doing what he really wanted to do.

"_I paid you back for Koufu."_

"Now, you owe me once more." He smiled a wide smile as he pressed down on the heavy handles and pushed open the heavy set of doors.

Inside, Shiranui spotted the body lying on a futon right in the middle of the room almost instantly. Maybe it was because of the dim lighting, but his face was deathly pale, as though he had no blood flowing under that almost translucent skin as all. Candles were placed at systemic locations all over the room.

The room had not changed at all, even though it had been a few decades since he was last in here. It was Takasugi who was about to make the Bond then, he had been invited to be one of the witnesses. From his memory, he remembered Takasugi had worn the same robe as he had on now and had walked in with his head held high, a smile present on his features.

He had bonded with a mortal woman then; the greatest humiliation any demon could have suffered. Shiranui remembered swearing to kill Takasugi if he completed the Bond, but he did it anyways. He even had the nerve to invite him to watch the Bond.

He remembered the ritual as if it were yesterday. Even the consequences that followed Takasugi after the mortal woman rejected the Bond. Shiranui had sworn after that that if he ever saw that woman ever again, he would shred her to bits. But the tears that had covered the beautiful features of the Great Takasugi told him otherwise; he had loved her deeply and was unconcerned about what was going to happen.

Shaking his head slightly to rid his mind of the old memories, Shiranui looked away from the body and spotted Kazama. He was dressed in a similar robe except for the fact that it was white. His hair was the same colour as the robe as he growl with impatience. Glancing behind him, he watched the graceful movements of the demonic form of Amagiri as he shut the door after Shiranui.

He only required two witnesses – the two people he trusted the most after Takasugi died.

Stepping into the centre of the room, Shiranui eyed the symbol that had been painted on the ground – a large circle with demonic writings. _The Chant_ he thought as he stood next to the body of Sanosuke Harada.

"Change." Came the simple command.

Shiranui closed his eyes and called forth his demon side from within. He located it in the back of his head; just resting silently. He felt it take over; his forehead hurt a little as it had been sometime since his last transformation. Horns grew from under the skin and tore open the layer of skin just next to his temples. He felt the incisors grow and sharpen within his mouth. His sense of smell heightened and he found it difficult to breathe in the overly excessive incense smell. At last, the transformation stopped and he opened his eyes; eyes that were now more powerful, he was able to see through even the darkest corner of the room as though the entire room was lighted up with a few hundred candles.

Kazama started to chant the ancient spell required for the Bond; a language that Shiranui had been required to learn but he had chosen fun and games over it when he were still a fledgling. However, he could feel the power that had been invoked; it was old magic and it was strong. He felt it enter his body like a jolt of lightening, electrifying every molecule within his body like fire.

Groaning slightly, Shiranui pulled up his right sleeve and took the small silver dagger that Amagiri had presented to him – he used the tip to puncture his skin and dragged it slightly drawing a thin red line in its path. The purpose of the silver dagger was to ensure that the wound would not close until the end of the ceremony where the bonding would be completed.

Blood dripped off the side of his wrist as he made his way slowly to the side of Sanosuke. He knelt down beside the body and placed his wrist onto those pale lips and waited.

After a moment, Sano stirred slightly – his head rose slightly to get a better grip on the wrist. He was drinking it like how a newborn would with its mother's milk; Sano was hungry for Shiranui's blood, literally.

Shiranui moaned faintly, his eyes closing as he felt the human suck the blood out from his wrist. Although Shiranui knew it had something to do with the Bond, he felt aroused by how Sanosuke was hanging off his wrist; heat was gathering at a certain body part down below. Sweat beads formed on his forehead as he felt another moan escape from his lips.

He remembered the first time he met Sanosuke, he had thought of him as a new toy to play with, since his last few toys did not last very long. He expected Sanosuke's lifespan to extinguish after the first time they fought, but he was surprised at how tough that man was. Not only was Sanosuke fighting with a primitive weapon, he was able to dodge the bullets that he had sent towards him.

Shiranui had followed Sanosuke on a few occasions on the order of Kazama. He realized that Sanosuke was actually a really nice person. He understood Chizuru's emotions well, and was able to do things that would make her really happy. Sanosuke was a real mood-maker. He had watched from the garden in the middle of the dojo before, Sanosuke was always the one who was able to break the tension when things got rough, he was also someone the Shinsengumi heads trusted enough to even make him the advisor to the Captain.

Shiranui moaned again as he felt hands holding his wrist tight; he opened his eyes to see Sanosuke clinging onto his wrist tightly although his eyes were still closed. His skin was becoming more human-like. It lost its translucent feel and Shiranui could feel the warmth radiating from his body. Even his smell smelled alive.

Incisors pierce his wrist, opening the already big wound wider so that more blood would be exposed. Shiranui screamed in protest to the pain and tried to pull away from Sano. Sano opened his eyes; his golden irises seemed brighter and had a cat-like quality to them. He ignored the pull from Shiranui and bit deeper into the flesh to get access to the blood that flowed under the skin.

It was just so tasty.

Amagiri dashed forward and pulled Sanosuke backwards, but his mouth was latched onto Shiranui's wrist like a leech and he refused to let go. Kazama cursed loudly as he stopped chanting abruptly, he rushed forward, one hand on Shiranui's shoulder, the other on Sanosuke's. He used his powers to push either one backwards – Sanosuke falling onto Amagiri and Shiranui collapsing onto the ground exhausted and drained.

"Shit. He took too much." Kazama roared as he knelt down beside the dazed Shiranui and muttered words of healing over the gaping wound on his wrist.

Shiranui decided that everything was too much and decided that it was time for him to rest. He had done what he could and all that was left was for Sanosuke to win the battle from within. It was going to be painful, but it would ensure that he would live to see the next sunrise. Closing his eyes, a brief image of the beautiful Takasugi appeared in his mind before he allowed his mind to drift into nothingness.

000oo00oo000

A/N Here's the next chapter! Sorry I was late. Hahas, got two tests coming up therefore I kinda slacked off to go and study them. Anyways, thank you my sole reviewer, manaika! =D Yay! Another Shiranui and Sanosuke shipper. Hahas These two definitely have something going on! Hahas Thanks for reviewing though! Hahas

Anyways, here is second chapter, people review if you don't mind spending like a minute to tell me how the story is going! =) Hoped you enjoyed it though, cause even though I'm writing it, I had a fun time typing it out. Hahas

See ya then!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Laughter; The Best Medicine

A/N YAY! Fans! 3 reviews for chapter 2, I am a happy person. Hahas, thanks for the reviews guys! Here is the third chapter out to you guys, for making my day! Hahas Sorry its so late, but i've been away from a proper source of internet or my computer at that. But oh wells, I'm back, so who cares? =D Enjoy the chapter and review if you have the time, not that one or two minutes used to type a review is not appreciated by me. Hahas ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Hakuouki, its characters, its plot were designed wonderfully by Idea Factory! Hooraaaaay!

000oo00oo000

_Recap: Shiranui decided that everything was too much and decided that it was time for him to rest. He had done what he could and all that was left was for Sanosuke to win the battle from within. It was going to be painful, but it would ensure that he would live to see the next sunrise. Closing his eyes, a brief image of the beautiful Takasugi appeared in his mind before he allowed his mind to drift into nothingness._

"Damn him." Shinpachi roared as he slammed his fist into the bark of the nearest tree. Damn that bastard."

Beside him stood a pale-faced Heisuke. The shadows under his eyes were evidence for the number of sleepless days he had endured for the sake of the Shinsengumi. He held no grudge regarding his sleeping pattern as long as he could ensure that the Shinsengumi would be able to stand proud once again. _This _was not supposed to be part of the plan.

A tear-stained Chizuru stood up from the base of the tree after laying a small bundle of wild flowers down. The majestic spear that was once held by the fiery Sanosuke Harada lay broken in front of the make-shift grave. The sword that was once owned by the same wielder could only be seen by the hilt; the half of the blade was hiding under the surface.

Although weakened by the pain, Hijikata ignored the hand that offered him help and limped towards the make-shift grave – in his hand the flag of the Shinsengumi flying proud and tall in the wind. Using all the remaining strength he could muster, he stabbed the end of the pole into the soil. He knew that Sanosuke would have liked having the flag of Sincerity flying by him even on his last journey.

Another member of the Shinsengumi down, forever. Is this how the Shinsengumi is going to end? The stoic purple haired male wondered. He glanced towards the rising sun just an inch above the horizon. It was such a beautiful sun rise, and yet the emotions that it brought with it were nothing short of grief.

_Why did you leave?_

000oo00oo000

Throbbing pain woke him up from his deep slumber; he kicked the comforter off his torso and pushed himself into a upright position. Although the throbbing intensified, Shiranui forced his body off the western-styled bed and stood leaning against the elaborate bed post waiting for the wave of dizziness to pass.

A grunt from the far corner of the room announced another's presence. Shiranui glanced up and watched as the red-haired demon stepped out of the shadows.

"How long-?"

"A week." The other males answered as though he had heard the question even before it was completed.

Shiranui laughed only stopping when it caused his head to feel like it had been cracked open. Groaning, Shiranui sat on the bed and felt it sink under his weight – he really loved all things western. Their weapons were of the highest efficiency, their food tasted extremely light and he especially loved their beds. They were so soft and _fluffy_, absolutely the best after a hard day's work of hunting Rasetsu.

"Kazama sent him to the dungeons after you passed out; he's having a fit."

"Since when was Kazama ever pleased about anything?" Shiranui grunted in annoyance; the headache was getting on his nerves.

Flopping back onto the bed, Shiranui looked up at the electric light attached to the ceiling; the castle always did its best to follow the latest trends and fashions. Money was never a problem for them demons, and so the castle was powered by electricity; although the electricity was failing them more times compared to the times it was actually working.

This was one of the few times it was working properly. Sighing deeply, Shiranui allowed his mind to clear and willed for the throbbing to disappear. He should find some time to go to the library and look up for meditation techniques, along with all the other things he told himself it was time to pick up.

Opening his eyes, Shiranui realized that he had dozed off, although the throbbing pain had subsided already. It seemed, the electricity had failed once again, plunging the room in utter darkness. The only source of light came from behind the heavy set of curtains.

"I guess I should go check out Harada, a week in the dungeons is no fun." Shiranui muttered before making his way out of the room.

000oo00oo000

Sanosuke leaned back onto the cold unforgiving stone – how long has it been since he was thrown in here? The stench of his unwashed body was getting to him, sure he liked his odor after a hard day of training, but the same smell multiplied over for a few days; plus rust-coloured stains covered the top of his robe in a random pattern, similar to a western art work he had seen prior to the war.

Maybe it was because he had been locked up for so long, his senses seemed heightened, he could hear the soft footsteps of the guards outside, the mumbles of their gossips and sometimes, he could smell the fragrance of food being cooked somewhere in the castle. At the thought of food, Sano's stomach gave a grumble, the little scraps of food he was given was definitely not enough to maintain a healthy lifestyle, but it was just enough to live.

He still had no recollection of how he ended up in the dungeons of a castle. Sure, he remembered the smell of incense, but he could not recall where he smelled it. In his deep slumber, he could distinctly hear voices arguing, but not the words.

There were no windows in the small cell; no indication of night or day. No one visited him or even bothered to explain what he had done wrong that required his arrest. Did this castle belong to the New Government? Were they going to torture the whereabouts of the other members out of him? Were the Shinsengumi members even alright? Did Shinpachi meet up with the others in Aizu? All these questions kept him alive during those timeless days.

He wondered what happened to the demon after they finished off the Rasetsu that day. Sano knew that he had been shot a few times – did demons feel the same pain as humans do? He stared at the small crack under the steel door, the only source of light in the room. Someone stood outside the door, evident from the shadows that blocked the light source.

Although no one visited him, _someone_ always stood outside his cell for a short moment every day before walking off. Sano always inquired who the person was, but he never received a reply. Today was not going to be an exception. The shadow stayed still outside, as if listening in through the steel door for any signs of life.

000oo00oo000

As silently as he came, Kazama turned away from the steel door and stiffened as he watched those purple eyes survey him.

"Ah, so you do care!" Shiranui teased, sarcasm hidden within his words.

Scowling, Kazama shot a death glare towards Shiranui, daring him to say another word.

"I wanted to know if he were dead or not. Having the both of you gone means the world to me." Kazama replied nonchalantly; strolling past Shiranui indicating the end to the conversation.

Shrugging with a playful smile, Shiranui opened the tiny hatch and peered into the cell. Sanosuke had shielded his eyes from the sudden surge of light invading the darkness.

"Yo! Harada, how have you been?"

"Shiranui? What the hell is going on?" Sano inquired, eyes squinting, trying to see the demon.

"Alas, nobody bothered to inform you?" soft laughter entered the cell. "Welcome to the extremely comfy dungeons of our stronghold! Ring the bell for our top quality service!"

A sudden wave of childishness flooded Shiranui's mind. A week's worth of laughter erupted out from his lips as he clutched his stomach, collapsing onto his knees; it had been long since he had laughed, and boy, does he love to laugh.

Sanosuke blinked hard, trying to let his eyes get use to the light. The demon on the other side of the door seemed to have gone mad; whatever joke he said, he was the only one who got it. Sanosuke stood up and stretched his entire body, his joints pop-ed and he felt his muscles pull.

The cell, although dark, was relatively comfortable. There was a futon lying by the wall, a waste bottle by the side of the room (away from the futon), regular meals (although little) and a stranger who would stop by outside his cell for a few moments before leaving.

The people who brought him his meals did not talk much, however, apart from food, there was always a small bowl of what he preferred to think of as medicine as it had a strong herbal smell – the wound by his side didn't seem to hurt as much as he remembered on that day Shiranui and he fought Koudou.

He walked over to the hatch and glanced outside. Shiranui was still on the floor, hugging his abdomen, but he was not laughing anymore. His face was stark-white, a similar coloured hand covered his mouth but it could not contain the crimson liquid that was seeping through the fingers.

"Oi! Shiranui!" Sanosuke called out. "Get yourself together!"

Shiranui could hardly hear Sano's voice; the thumping of his heart blocked out majority of the sounds. His heart was acting strange, it was beating at an erratic pace and rather different from the rhythm it used to beat to. The taste of iron had filled his mouth quickly and leaked out even before he registered anything. Was this the consequences of not finishing the Bond?

"Takasugi, was this how you felt? This was only just the starting isn't it?" Shiranui thought as he remembered the beautiful male; on many occasions, his precious blood had tainted his lips.

"Shiranui! Are you alright?"

Shiranui turned towards the voice and saw Sano's frantic golden eyes. _He's really like Takasugi._ Wiping the excess blood onto his forearm, Shiranui gave Sano his best smile and laughed when he saw Sano twitch at the sight of bloody teeth.

"When did you get so funny Harada?"

He heard Sano sigh deeply and settled back onto the cold floor. He struggled to stand but gave up when his knees refused to work. He leaned against the cold steel door and thought of his once best friend. He was the one who taught Shiranui to smile and laugh even when things seemed bad - _"Every cloud has its own silver lining, it's up to you to find it."_

"Where is the silver lining in you dying?" Shiranui questioned.

After Takasugi's death, he had asked himself countless of times, where indeed was the silver lining in that unnecessary death. Takasugi had been the Demon clan's morale. He was looked up to by the younger demons and responsibilities were entrusted to him by to elder Demons. He was the life and joy of the castle; always the clown and yet still able to gain the respect of all his peers. When he died, the atmosphere in the castle dropped drastically, no longer were they able to hear his soothing voice that seemed to be able charm every single demon, his _annoying _laughter that Shiranui was secretly jealous of, or the twinkling of his brown eyes as he strolled the stronghold.

He had hated Takasugi because Shiranui knew of his other self. The other self that was weak and sad; catching Takasugi alone staring out into the human world with tears covering his face had made Shiranui lose all respect for that man. As a fledgling, he adored Takasugi like how a little brother would to his elder brother. He always felt that Takasugi was the only one who he could count on, because he was always so strong. When he saw the tears that had been running down the side of that face, he saw who Takasugi really was – a lonely, sad demon.

But that was all before he realized the good of emotions. Having found someone who saw him for who he was, Takasugi had begun his own personal mission, to let Shiranui learn more about their world and the human world. He would always stalk the younger demon and gradually it became a habit. Meeting out by the bridge overlooking the stream just before the link between the human world and theirs. They learned to talk and listen, to feel for each other, to laugh at and with each other. They learned to love each other for who they really were inside and not how they were brought up to be.

Shiranui had been the first person Takasugi introduced _her _to. And Shiranui had to pretend to be interested in her, in _them. _

Shiranui felt himself shiver. He was becoming vulnerable again. Sighing deeply as he shoved those suppressed memories back into the little box he created in his mind. This wasn't the time to be reminiscing.

"Why am I here?" Sanosuke asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Shiranui pondered on the question, he never did ask him for his permission to change him or to be bonded to him. At this point in time, if Sanosuke were to break the bond, it was still possible, and Kazama would be the one to have the last laugh. He wasn't going to allow that, Shiranui was a competitive man, make that demon. He loved laughing and he was going to be the one to have the last laugh.

"Where ever the master is at, the pet should be too, no?" Shiranui laughed.

000oo00oo000

A/N I AM SO SORRY THIS WAS SOOOOO LATE! I've haven't had the time or the internet to write this and post it. Ekk! Plus, episode 20 ain't getting subbed… #!%$!#^*^%#!#$ I can't get my weekly dose of Hakuouki. Hahas, anyways, here's the third chapter, hope it ain't too shabby. =) Chapter 4 might once again take some time, because my common test week starts next week, and I haven't gotten down to study for any of my subjects.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you can, cause I am a sucker for reviews! Hahas anyway, Christmas is nearing, and I don't know if my next chapter is going to be up by then. But let me wish you guys (cause you're all so awesome!) a very early HAPPY CHIRSTMAS! =D

HOHOHO! MERRY CHIRSTMAS TO YOU ALL! GIVE ME REVIEWS AS MY PRESENT! Hahas enjoy the holidays!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Blood Lust

A/N Hi everyone! =) Here's the next chapter! Ah, it's the new year, happy new year everyone! I can't believe Hakuouki has ended by the way. Argh… I don't know about the rest of you, but I think the ending was way too abrupt for my liking. Plus, they did not even explain the other characters' deaths (if they really died at all), like Saitou and Shinpachi. Grr. Ah, regardless, this story is just gonna be about our dear Sanosuke and Shiranui! Hahas! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hakuouki and is characters belong to Idea Factory! Only this story's plot belongs to me.

000oo00oo000

_Recap:_ _"Why am I here?" Sanosuke asked, breaking the awkward silence. _

_Shiranui pondered on the question, he never did ask him for his permission to change him or to be bonded to him. At this point in time, if Sanosuke were to break the bond, it was still possible, and Kazama would be the one to have the last laugh. He wasn't going to allow that, Shiranui was a competitive man, make that demon. He loved laughing and he was going to be the one to have the last laugh. _

"_Where ever the master is at, the pet should be too, no?" Shiranui laughed. _

The civil war that was plaguing all of Japan was starting to take its toll, not only on the humans but even on the demon population as well. The respective elders of each region had gone up to the main castle – barricading themselves inside as they discussed about the newest intelligence from their subordinates out in the human world.

The New Government had taken over most of the areas that were once occupied by the Shogunal forces. Time and again, the Shogunal forces were forced to retreat, although they were headed by Hijikata Toshizo, in order to minimize the death toll, they were eventually forced into Aizu to protect the Aizu government.

Sanosuke paced the room in irritation. It had been weeks, maybe even months since he was shut in here. It was finally taking its toll; dread, fear, loneliness, apprehension, it was getting too overwhelming. Sano had started rattling the door for someone's attention, he needed to get out of the cell, he needed to get some fresh air and see the world – the colours he remembered were starting to fade into nothingness, just like his cell. It was terrible.

Shiranui would come and visit once every three or four days, it seemed that the situation outside in the human world was getting really bad. Even the demons seemed busy.

"Is nobody out there?" Sano yelled as he banged on the door repeatedly.

His voice was hoarse from yelling for the past few days, the plate of food that had been delivered a few hours ago remained untouched. He just could not bring himself to eat, he was in a situation where he could not escape, and returning to the Shinsengumi was an even more far-fetched idea. He growled in irritation as his plea for his freedom went unheard. A red haze of anger clouded his mind as he cursed the demons for locking him up in a cell that was beginning to suffocate him.

He slammed his fist against the steel door once again and winced at his stupidity. Not only was he stuck in this cell that smelled like the outhouse, he had a very sore fist. He cursed out loud at nobody in particular and shut his eyes; he tried to remember the colours he used to see, the people he used to have fun with, the fun he used to have, everything other than the place and situation he was in now.

"SHIRANUI!" Sano roared in frustration and was surprised at how little echo he got back in the small enclosed cell of his.

It occurred like a streak of light, one moment he was glaring into the nothingness of his cell and the next, he opened his eyes and had to blink a couple of times to prove to himself that he was not seeing things. Shop-houses he was used to seeing in the past stood right before him. He remembered the shop that sold very delicious mochi, the same one he would often sneak off to everyday after his patrols.

"Kyo..to?" Sanosuke muttered as he took in his surroundings.

Sure, this was the town he had gotten used to, but it was slightly different from the one he walked through all those days ago. The weather had grown warmer; the sun was bigger than he remembered – the entire sky was bathed in fire-orange, giving Sanosuke the impression of the aftermath of a Gods' war. The air was thick with the smell of manure and gun-powder; but it seemed as though the townsfolk were all used to this smell. To Sanosuke, he felt that the smells invading his suddenly heighten sense of smell was irritating and somewhat nauseating.

He took his time to take in each familiar sight that surrounded him. The nostalgia. He never knew he would miss this place this much until it was taken away from him. He took a stride forward in the only direction that called out to him. He didn't know how long he had been gone, and wondered if any of them bothered looking for him.

The crowd parted quickly and willingly in front of him created a clear path in front of him and his destination – Sanosuke wondered why this was so, he self-consciously looked down to see if his clothing was the cause of this strange phenomenon; "Ahh, so this is why. But why the hell-" Sanosuke wondered to himself as he fingered the hem of the white robe that adorned his muscular frame. There were flecks of copper-stains around the v-neck line of the robe; Sanosuke felt a pang of guilt as he remembered dimly that he was the cause of those spots, but he was unable to remember how.

Frowning slightly, Sanosuke decided to put off thinking of the cause and started towards his destination once again, this time through the back roads and alleys. Having patrolled the alleys and back streets countless of times, Sanosuke could direct himself comfortably without the risk of being seen, he knew the shortcuts, the tunnels, the exact spots where he could enter and leave a building unseen. However, it has indeed been quite some time since the last time he walked through these paths; and boy had they changed.

Sanosuke had to take twice the time needed to get to the Headquarters of the Shinsengumi than what he used to take back before he was 'kidnapped'.

"What the fuck?" Sanosuke exclaimed loudly.

He ran to the main door to read the numerous notices plastered against the aged and battered wood.

_Kondou Isami has been deemed traitor of the state. The Shinsengumi is now officially the enemy of the Emperor, the state and her people, anyone known to be affiliated to the traitors will be beheaded, and his/her head will be placed on stakes in the town center as Kondou Isami was. _

_Hijikata Toshizo, Sanan Keisuke, Souji Okita, Saitou Hajime, Harada Sanosuke, Nakagura Shinpachi, Todou Heisuke; Vice-commander, Colonel and Captains of the Shinsengumi are all wanted criminals. Anyone who is affiliated to these traitors of the state will be trialed and executed with the same charges; his/her head will be displaced on stakes in the town center as Kondou Isami, Commander of the Shinsengumi was. Anyone with any news or information on these enemies and traitors of the state, please inform the government officials or any patrolling soldiers. _

_This estate has now been revoked by the government. The previous tenants of this estate have been charged with the crime of high treason, and are traitors and the enemies of the state and her people. _

"Kondou-san…" Sanosuke muttered in disbelief as he ran his fingers over the vandalized portrait of Kondou beheaded head.

He did not believe it. He did not want to believe it. He re-read the notices over and over again, trying to absorb the information. He felt his gut twist and bile rise in his throat. He could taste the bile on his tongue and he could feel the searing heat in the back of his eyes. What was this shit? What the fuck did they mean by the Shinsengumi were now traitors and enemies of the state? How could they have beheaded the kindest man - the one man whose only intent was towards the better of the country and to the Emperor? Next to the portrait of Kondou was the picture of Hijikata. It was vandalized all over with scrawls full of hatred, vulgarities and curses.

_TRAITOR! Die faggot! Just like that faggot commander of yours, just die! Behead this scum! KILL ALL THE WOLVES! Wolves? More like leeches! KILL ALL THE TRAITORS! BEHEAD THEM! GUT THEM! Seppuku is too good for these traitorous scums. _

Fury soared in him, and a cloud of red haze fell over his consciousness. He felt his heart pick up its pace; beating ever so loudly in his ears. He could feel his face heat up as blood rushed to his face and head. His hands curled up into tight fists, all his veins jutting out against his skin.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Sanosuke screamed.

His throat seared with pain as the intensity behind his scream burned his vocal cords. His right fist slammed itself into the wooden door without any hesitation; bones and wood shattered under the impact and specks of blood covered the white robe once again.

"KYOKUCHOU!" Sanosuke roared in pain as tears seeped out through his closed eye lids.

It was as though there was a boulder on his heart right now. It squished his heart right down into his gut, it was difficult to breathe, difficult to move, difficult to even think. All Sanosuke wanted to do now was to find the bastards who murdered his Commander and kill the bloody mother fucker.

It might have been imagination, but Sanosuke thought he saw parts of his hair turn white, but he was too preoccupied with the revenge he wanted to take to take any notice of his appearance. Another scream tore through his vocal cords as his warrior's instinct surged forward, his broken knuckles colliding with flesh and bone; his left hand grabbing the sword from the hip and swung it hard onto the shoulders. Blood danced and flew in sick imitation of rain. The red haze refused to go away as he tore through skin and muscle with his bare hands. The tears didn't seem to be stopping either.

It was all he could do. If only he hadn't been taken by that Shiranui bastard. He would have been able to protect his Taichou. He would have been able to protect the name and reputation of the Wolves of Mibu. All this happened because he was weak. He had been unable to defeat all those Rasetsu; he could not defeat that bastard Shiranui. He had not been there for Kondou when he was needed the most. He had failed his brothers, he had failed his commanders, he had failed himself.

The tears kept falling. The pain was melting away – "maybe it was all just a dream" thought Sanosuke, until searing pain tore him out of the red haze.

_Shiranui?_

The demon fired the pistol once more; the silver ball embedded itself into Sanosuke's shoulder. Sanosuke cried out in pain and collapsed onto the muddy ground. But it was not mud. Sanosuke gasped out loud as he smelled the copper scent, touched the sticky texture and saw the bodies.

_Soldiers?_

Sanosuke felt the bile rise up his throat and was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He vomited whatever he had for dinner the previous night, and it was not much. Among the somewhat digested food was blood. And it was not _his_ blood. Seeing that, Sanosuke felt his stomach retched once again, but it could not force anything out from the empty stomach. His throat burned from the acid and from all the screaming. He raised his eyes to the demon that was standing before him.

"Wh-what did I do?" Sanosuke choked.

He was used to seeing dead people, but he had never seen bodies this mutilated before. It looked as though some had their limps torn right out of its socket while they were still alive and kicking. Some looked like they had been hacked over and over again with a sword that had been dulled. Sanosuke looked back down to his hands; they were drenched in blood; skin, flesh and muscle still trailed off some fingers. His eyes widened in shock as his stomach retched once again.

"What? This is enough evidence for you?"Shiranui spat bitterly. "These bodies are practically screaming you!"

"I may be a killer, but I have _never_ killed a squad this quick or this viciously before."

_Squad?_

_Viciously? _

"I-I killed," Sanosuke muttered in disbelief. "I-I mur-murdered all these men?"

Shiranui chuckled without humor. Using the tip of his boot, he kicked something towards Sanosuke. Looking up, Sanosuke saw the decapitated head of a soldier; he moaned and shut his eyes – that soldier, no that boy, he looked like he was only a year or two older than Chizuru. And he had been the monster to take the future away from such a kid.

"Kondou-san…"Sanosuke cried as he collapsed faced-first into the blood soaked dirt road. "I am so sorry I was not there to protect you. I am so sorry…"

He had not shed any tears after his mother's funeral - today was the first day he cried after ten years. He tried to stop the tears, but each time he tried, the image of his beheaded Commander's face would appear in his head, and the tears would just keep flowing. Kondou's dream for his country and his Emperor, his Shinsegumi – everything was taken away from him. And it was because of Sanosuke.

"Kill me please…" Sanosuke begged.

Shiranui was the only hope he had now.

000oo00oo000

A/N

Hello everyone! As you can see, haha I started this chapter at the beginning of the year! Alas, I only had the motivation to finish this chapter now! Hahas, don't kill me. I hope you liked this chapter, when I was writing this, I was really down.

I had a discussion with my Japanese colleague and she mentioned that she hated the Shinsengumi. I am an avid fan of the Shinsengumi, I admire the Shinsengumi to the heavens! Hahas, and to think Kondou-san had to be beheaded for being loyal to his country and Emperor? I get so pissed.. :( Hahas okays enough with my preaching!

I am not too sure when the next chapter will be out, but just add this story on the New Chapter Alert thingy, and if and when I do post a new chapter, you'll be informed of it right away! Hahas :D

Cheerios!

-Edit 2-

I sincerely apologize for the mistakes from the first updated chapter! Ahh, I was on a rampage after getting new ideas, and I totally messed up. Sorry! I really need to thank the reviewers for pointing out my mistakes! So to _cassowary _and to_ The Plot Thief_, thank you guys for pointing out the errors in my writing! I will be more careful in the future chapters! :D Please continue to support this story and do not hesitate to tell me anymore of my mistakes!

Thank you guys once again! 


End file.
